hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Mania
This is the fifth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK 3:39 Coolboy87 Me 3:39 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" ' : "Welcome back cast mates" 3:40 Drfizwuz997xlol HI Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 3:40 AwesomeTD ' : "Last time to TDR, we had an epic underwater challenge" ' : "It was to survive shark infested waters" ' : "In the end, the Killer Super Villains win" ' : "So the Super Heroes lost" ' : "And got eliminated" ' : "So yeah..." ' : "Every day is themed to a movie genre..." ' : "Guess what today's genre will be?" ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW!" ' : "On Total..." ' : "DRAMA" ' : "ROLEPLAY" *theme song begins* I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous! :D *OKAY YOU CAN TALK* 3:42 Drfizwuz997xlol *is asleep 3:42 TrueCobalion : *yawn* 3:42 Coolboy87 : Hey Zoey! 3:42 TDfan10 *is sleeping* 3:42 Drfizwuz997xlol beth get me cheeseburger 3:42 TrueCobalion *not noticing my leg is bloated* 3:42 The Villainous Vulture *Laughing crazily in his sleep* 3:42 TDfan10 : wakes up* Hey cody 3:43 Lettucecow : *wakes up next to Dawn* Good morning cutie :) 3:43 Coolboy87 : Why? You are still nice. 3:43 TDfan10 scratching her pillow in her sleep* 3:43 Drfizwuz997xlol yeah but i need breakfast 3:43 Lettucecow : Hey dawn I wonder what chris will make us do today 3:43 TDfan10 : As long as it's not an eating challenge, I'll be fine LOL :P 3:43 TrueCobalion *when i sit down, i notice my bloated leg* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! 3:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, today's movie genre will be MONSTERS" 3:43 The Villainous Vulture Nice leg Trent 3:43 Coolboy87 : M-m-monsters? 3:43 Drfizwuz997xlol TRENT? 3:43 TDfan10 : MONSTERS? D: LIKE MONSTERS INC! 3:43 Drfizwuz997xlol i need my vitamins 3:43 Lettucecow : OMG AWESOME 3:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Yes, monster movie time!" 3:43 TrueCobalion : -conf- I wasn't injured much worse, but look at my leg! ITS SWOLLEN TO DEATH! 3:43 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: First Aliens now monsters? What's next 3:44 TDfan10 : conf* : monsters, wow man the only living things I don't like :( well as long as me and Cody are together, then I guess I can take on any challenge that Chris throws at us :D 3:44 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, everyone meet me at the Haunted House movie set..." 3:44 Drfizwuz997xlol *Conf* GHOSTS 3:44 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO HAUNTED HOUSE* 3:44 The Villainous Vulture *To Beth* Hey Ugly! 3:44 TrueCobalion : Chris, did you think by any chance the Mama Alien would be infectious? 3:44 Lettucecow : Mama alien, oh no I don't like her, she ate my Dawn last episode 3:44 Coolboy87 : What!? 3:44 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, you are all TRAPPED inside here :D " 3:44 TDfan10 : TRAPPED? :( 3:44 The Villainous Vulture nothing... 3:44 Coolboy87 : I am ugly...*Sighs* : I can't see myself 3:45 AwesomeTD ' : "This haunted house is very dark!" 3:45 TrueCobalion *writes a note and gives it to beth* TDfan10 has left the chat. 3:45 Coolboy87 *miuch*]# 3:45 AwesomeTD ' : "So watch out for monsters" 3:45 Lettucecow : Yeah it's so dark in here chris 3:45 Coolboy87 : What does this say? 3:45 Drfizwuz997xlol no your not beth scott is 3:45 TrueCobalion it says, Beth you are the most beautiful girl ever 3:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Those monsters can scare you!" 3:45 TDfan10 : Scare us? 3:45 The Villainous Vulture *Pushes Zoey* 3:45 Drfizwuz997xlol *kicks trent in his leg 3:45 Coolboy87 : Wow... oh you! 3:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then who is the Screaming Super Heroes" 3:45 TrueCobalion : OW! 3:45 Drfizwuz997xlol sorry TDfan10 has joined the chat. 3:45 Coolboy87 : Uh me! He did say hero's right? 3:45 The Villainous Vulture You alright Trent? 3:45 Drfizwuz997xlol *conf* not sorry 3:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Screaming Super Heroes, you will be the regular people" 3:46 TrueCobalion : Ooooohhh my leg... 3:46 TDfan10 COME ON! 3:46 AwesomeTD ' : "The Killer Super Villains will be the monsters" 3:46 TDfan10 : Oh wait, so no real monsters, cool 3:46 Coolboy87 : Yes..Regular people.. 3:46 Drfizwuz997xlol Trent were is dakota? 3:46 TrueCobalion : I don't know 3:46 Lettucecow : Yeah where is Dakota? 3:46 Coolboy87 : Pfft. Oh she is long gone 3:46 TDfan10 SHE AAINT HERE! 3:46 TrueCobalion : Yo man! THIS IS BOGUS! 3:46 Drfizwuz997xlol but were is she? 3:46 AwesomeTD ' : "The Villains now have to scare all the monsters so they can win" 3:46 The Villainous Vulture Hey Beth, you should be a regular, you don't look like a monster at all 3:46 TDfan10 : Do we have to dress up as monsters too? 3:46 TrueCobalion : Shut it, Zeke 3:46 Lettucecow : Even if you did Dawn, you will still be pretty 3:46 Coolboy87 : *At home*: THEY ARE ALL A BUNCH OFF A HOLES 3:47 TDfan10 : Aww thanks Cody *blushes* 3:47 AwesomeTD ' : "The Heroes have to all escape from the house so they can win" 3:47 TDfan10 : Oh, so we escape... cool :) 3:47 Coolboy87 : Why are you being nice? Your Scott. 3:47 Drfizwuz997xlol *at home y is this talking picture box on 3:47 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, ready?" 3:47 The Villainous Vulture Huh? whats that supposed to mean 3:47 TrueCobalion : I hate monsters man! 3:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains you guys are monsters" 3:47 TDfan10 I guess 3:47 Lettucecow : I'm ready Chris! 3:47 Coolboy87 : I am ready! 3:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?" 3:47 The Villainous Vulture Sure 3:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Set?" 3:47 TrueCobalion : Hey Zeke, shut your face. 3:48 Lettucecow : Let's go! 3:47 AwesomeTD ' : "SCARE! :D " 3:47 Coolboy87 : GO AND RUN...PLEASE 3:47 TDfan10 : RAWR!!! 3:47 Drfizwuz997xlol *push scott in a monster 3:47 Lettucecow : hey dawn, your not a monster, that's the other team 3:47 The Villainous Vulture I AM a monster Zoey 3:47 Coolboy87 : I am Coming to get you 3:47 TDfan10 : Oh sorry, he he :P runs and tries to find exit* 3:48 TrueCobalion : *whistling* *trips Trent into a broken hole in the floor* 3:48 Drfizwuz997xlol *godplays 3:48 TrueCobalion : AHHHHH!!! 3:48 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by Coolboy87. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 3:48 TDfan10 what? 3:48 Coolboy87 : *Touches something*: Something there? 3:48 Lettucecow : Stupid Izzy :P 3:48 TDfan10 WHY? 3:48 The Villainous Vulture It's ME BETH! 3:48 Drfizwuz997xlol *get touched by an angle 3:48 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe she escaped" 3:48 Drfizwuz997xlol what is that? 3:48 TrueCobalion : -conf- I will be manipulating my team... 3:48 Coolboy87 : *Runs out and screams*: AHHHH! AHH! 3:48 Lettucecow : AHHHHHH! MONSTER! 3:48 TDfan10 YEA! 3:49 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT she got scared" 3:49 Drfizwuz997xlol *runs into dawn 3:49 TDfan10 : Hey Zoey 3:49 Coolboy87 : Ugh..Izzy? Where am I? 3:49 The Villainous Vulture Hey ZOEY! 3:49 TrueCobalion : *sneaks up on Zoey* 3:49 Drfizwuz997xlol Hey dawn eat this 3:49 TDfan10 Eat what? 3:49 The Villainous Vulture Hey Dawn 3:49 TDfan10 What guys! 3:49 TrueCobalion : *knocks out Trent* 3:49 Coolboy87 : *Sits on Dawn*: DIE, DIE 3:49 TDfan10 : OMG AHHHHH!!! D: 3:49 Drfizwuz997xlol *gives dawn the cheeseburger 3:49 TDfan10 No not the cheeseburger! AHH! pushes Eva off* 3:49 TrueCobalion : -conf- Beware of Ezekiel! HE IS MANIPULATIVEEEE!!! 3:49 Lettucecow OMG! What are you guys doing there with my Dawn! *is lost in the dark alone* 3:49 TDfan10 Ezekiel! *finds Zeke and runs away* 3:49 Coolboy87 : Hey Zoey! Get out of the maze. Come on 3:50 TDfan10 runs away* 3:50 Drfizwuz997xlol *runs 3:50 Lettucecow Dawn where are you? 3:50 AwesomeTD ' : "SCARE monsters! Come on!" 3:50 Drfizwuz997xlol i have an idea 3:50 TrueCobalion : *grabs Zoey* 3:50 The Villainous Vulture Hey Dawn! 3:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT she got scared" 3:50 Drfizwuz997xlol *jumps on trent 3:50 TDfan10 Hi Duncan 3:50 Drfizwuz997xlol 3:50 TrueCobalion : *grabs Dawn* 3:50 The Villainous Vulture *Sneaks up behind Dawn* 3:50 TDfan10 What the? 3:50 Drfizwuz997xlol *tackels trent 3:50 TDfan10 OMG guys again really? Cody! Help! 3:50 AwesomeTD "Okay that's 2 points for Villains 3:50 TrueCobalion : Ow! 3:50 Lettucecow I hear you Dawn! Those losers better not be hurting you or else! 3:50 TDfan10 kicks Scott* Get out! 3:50 Coolboy87 : Oh nlo 3:50 The Villainous Vulture OW! Wow Dawn you are mean :( 3:50 TDfan10 YEAH 3:50 Drfizwuz997xlol *gives me a black eye and walks away 3:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's 2 points for Villains and 1 for Heroes" 3:51 Coolboy87 ; Can we go back in? 3:51 TrueCobalion : *traps Trent in a trap* 3:49 TDfan10 Cody where are you, it's so dark in here :( 3:51 Drfizwuz997xlol Like hell u scared me 3:51 TrueCobalion : Hehehe, Zoey will be proud. 3:51 AwesomeTD ' : "If all Heroes escape the house then they win" 3:51 Coolboy87 : *Gets Tripped*: OWCH 3:51 TrueCobalion : I KNEW IT! 3:51 Lettucecow Where is that Dawn, and where are the monsters, he he :P 3:51 Drfizwuz997xlol *eascapes 3:51 TrueCobalion : Now to get them... 3:51 TDfan10 finds the exit* 3:51 The Villainous Vulture *Grabs Zeke and throws him at Dawn* 3:51 Coolboy87 : Zoey Escaped...Yeah 3:51 AwesomeTD ' : " is ESCAPED" 3:51 Lettucecow YES! 3:51 Drfizwuz997xlol Hey beth 3:51 Coolboy87 : Dawn escaped too...Yeah 3:51 TDfan10 YES! 3:51 Coolboy87 : Who is left? 3:51 Lettucecow Dawn is out, now it's time for me to get out :P 3:51 TrueCobalion : *grabs Owen's butt* 3:51 TDfan10 Yay now that I'm out, I guess Cody will be out soon :) 3:51 Drfizwuz997xlol *put her hand in 3:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's 2 points for each team" 3:52 Coolboy87 : OWEN GET OUT THE MAZE...OWEN 3:52 Drfizwuz997xlol Go Team 3:52 TrueCobalion : *kidnaps Cody* 3:52 Coolboy87 : Please. 3:52 AwesomeTD : "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" 3:52 Lettucecow : AHHHHHH! MONSTER! 3:52 TDfan10 Come on Owen 3:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen got scared, he's out" 3:52 Drfizwuz997xlol *pees plants 3:52 TrueCobalion : *breaks free* 3:52 AwesomeTD ' : " got scared he's out" 3:52 Lettucecow Aww man :( 3:52 The Villainous Vulture Here *Helps Trent up* 3:52 Coolboy87 : So, who is left in? 3:52 AwesomeTD ' : "That's 4 points for Villains" 3:52 Drfizwuz997xlol *kicks scott 3:52 Lettucecow Can you let me go Zeeke, I gotta get back to my Dawn 3:52 TrueCobalion : *tackles Katie* 3:52 The Villainous Vulture GAH! WHAT THE HECK 3:52 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 3:53 Coolboy87 : Oh no.. 3:53 AwesomeTD ' : "That's 5 points Villains, 2 points Heroes" 3:53 TDfan10 *is still waiting outside* 3:53 TrueCobalion : *sneaks up and Tackles Sierra* 3:53 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 3:53 Lettucecow Whatever, he he :P 3:53 TDfan10 kicks Trent* 3:53 TrueCobalion : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 3:53 Coolboy87 : *Zeke throws out her and Trent*: CURSE YOU ZEKEIE 3:53 Lettucecow Yeah Zeeke, calm down! 3:53 AwesomeTD ' : "That's 6 points Villains" 3:53 Coolboy87 : Zeke got out Eva and Trent? Wow. 3:53 TDfan10 : Cody! You coming out yet! 3:54 The Villainous Vulture YOU LITTLE! *starts choking Zeke* 3:54 TrueCobalion : So... you hate Zeke? *to eva* 3:54 Lettucecow *still being trapped by Zeeke* 3:54 Drfizwuz997xlol *walks out 3:54 TDfan10 Come on! I miss you already! 3:54 Coolboy87 : Lindsay just walked out! 3:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then if the Heroes SCARE the Villains then they get a point" 3:54 Drfizwuz997xlol i made it 3:54 Lettucecow Wow I hope Dawn doesn't get bored out there 3:54 TrueCobalion : *grabs Mike and drags him into the cellar* 3:54 Drfizwuz997xlol go lindsay 3:54 TrueCobalion : Hehehehehe 3:54 TDfan10 sprays blood at Trent* 3:54 Drfizwuz997xlol *turns into chester 3:54 Coolboy87 : I ALMOST GOT OUT...So, who to...*Pounces on Sadie* 3:54 TrueCobalion : Yick! 3:54 Drfizwuz997xlol *bites trent 3:55 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAHH!!! 3:55 TDfan10 kicks Trent* 3:55 Drfizwuz997xlol *hits eva 3:55 TDfan10 I miss my Cody :( 3:55 The Villainous Vulture *sneaks up behind Izzy and scares her* 3:55 Drfizwuz997xlol *eSAPE 3:55 TrueCobalion : Ow ow ow ow ow! 3:55 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 3:55 TDfan10 You did not scare me! 3:55 TrueCobalion : Ohhhh 3:55 Coolboy87 : Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn, 3:55 Lettucecow Dawn Dawn Dawn Dawn 3:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Izzy is still in" 3:55 Drfizwuz997xlol *des kids and there scareing 3:55 The Villainous Vulture Fine! *Pushes Izzy into a trap* 3:55 TDfan10 Cody where are you? makes Scott pee his pants* 3:55 Drfizwuz997xlol *bite eva 3:55 The Villainous Vulture That's good enough for me 3:55 Drfizwuz997xlol yummy 3:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Both Izzy and Trent are OUT" 3:55 Coolboy87 : *Roars, Pushes Scott into a trap*: HAHAHHAHA 3:56 The Villainous Vulture GAH! 3:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Scott is OUT" 3:56 TDfan10 Whatever, I'm going back inside 3:56 Drfizwuz997xlol *traps duncan 3:56 The Villainous Vulture grr 3:56 Lettucecow Hello guys, any help! 3:56 TDfan10 sees people in the dark* 3:56 Coolboy87 : See ya...Scott. 3:56 TrueCobalion : -conf- First my bloated leg, now getting mauled by Insane Izzy!? 3:56 TDfan10 scares Eva* 3:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan is OUT" 3:56 Drfizwuz997xlol WHAT 3:56 The Villainous Vulture Aw man 3:56 Coolboy87 : NO ONE CAN SCARE ME. 3:56 Drfizwuz997xlol *kicks eva 3:56 TDfan10 Yeah take that Eva! 3:56 Drfizwuz997xlol falls on noah* 3:56 TrueCobalion : *sets up a trap for Eva* 3:56 Drfizwuz997xlol *head butt eva 3:56 TDfan10 That's right, sit on her Sadie! :D 3:56 Coolboy87 : *Scares Sadie*: HA YOUR OUT.. 3:56 TDfan10 Ahhhh! Don't sit on me again! 3:56 Lettucecow How long is this stupid challenge anyway :P 3:56 Drfizwuz997xlol *Find exit 3:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, ENOUGH SCARING" ' : "Times up!" 3:57 TDfan10 Finally 3:57 TrueCobalion : Ohhhh.... 3:57 Lettucecow Thank you Chris! 3:57 Coolboy87 : Okay who wins, who wins> 3:57 Drfizwuz997xlol I didn;t get scared 3:57 TDfan10 Yeah you did Sadie I saw you :) 3:57 Lettucecow Now let me outta here please :D 3:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like both teams have a TIE" 3:57 TrueCobalion : *crawls out of cellar* 3:57 TDfan10 who won? 3:57 Drfizwuz997xlol oh did i win? 3:57 Coolboy87 : No elimination...yay 3:57 TrueCobalion : Whhaaat? 3:57 TDfan10 : Tie, that's lame :P brb 3:57 AwesomeTD ' : "So we need a tiebreaker" 3:57 Drfizwuz997xlol reward reward TDfan10 has left the chat. TDfan10 has joined the chat. 3:57 Drfizwuz997xlol how about a blance bar 3:57 Lettucecow Yeah reward! 3:57 AwesomeTD ' : "First monster to scare WINS" 3:57 TDfan10 Scare Chef, okay then :) 3:57 TrueCobalion : I will tie, yo! 3:57 Drfizwuz997xlol *tackels chef 3:58 TDfan10 scares Chef by glaring at him* RAWR! RAWR!! *tries to scare Chef* 3:58 TrueCobalion : *dresses up as Fairy Princess* 3:58 Lettucecow Hey let me out of here, anyone? 3:58 Drfizwuz997xlol *kicks him in the kewis 3:58 TDfan10 Ha ha ha, take that Chef! 3:58 AwesomeTD : "What yo doing Zoey?" 3:58 Coolboy87 : I AM THE UGLINATOR! MY UGLINESS WILL SCARE YOU. *Goes to Chef* 3:58 The Villainous Vulture Hey Chef look, a Doll *shows him a baby doll* 3:58 AwesomeTD : "You think you guys can scare me?" 3:58 TDfan10 Yeah we can, RAWR! :D 3:58 TrueCobalion : *girl* Ooh look i am a pretty fairy Lalalallalalal 3:58 Drfizwuz997xlol *slaps him 3:58 AwesomeTD : "Hurting is not scaring" 3:58 Lettucecow *finds a way out* Finally! 3:58 TDfan10 glares at Chef and makes him pee his pants* 3:58 TrueCobalion : Ow, man! 3:58 TDfan10 Wow, nice one Izzy! 3:58 AwesomeTD : "Nooooooooooo!!!" 3:58 Coolboy87 : YO Chef. Shall I strip? 3:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then wins" 3:59 TDfan10 HA HA CHEFFY! 3:59 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES WIN" 3:59 Lettucecow YES! 3:59 TrueCobalion : *takes a picture of Zekes costume* 3:59 TDfan10 Whoohoo! 3:59 Coolboy87 : Hero's win..YAY 3:59 TrueCobalion : Awww 3:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" ' : "Heroes won and Villains lost..." 3:59 TDfan10 YEA! 3:59 Drfizwuz997xlol crap 3:59 Lettucecow Hey Dawm I found you 3:59 TDfan10 Hey Cody :) 3:59 Drfizwuz997xlol how? 3:59 Lettucecow I missed you so much Dawn *hugs Dawn* 3:59 The Villainous Vulture Drfiz 4:00 TDfan10 Yeah me too Cody :) *hugs* 4:00 Coolboy87 : There's more...He wrecks everything. 4:00 The Villainous Vulture Im DUncan Duncan* 4:00 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* 4:00 Drfizwuz997xlol oh 4:00 TrueCobalion : *glares at Ezekiel* 4:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Villains, PM me your votes" 4:00 Drfizwuz997xlol Conf. i wonder who is going hopfully scott 4:00 Coolboy87 : And Hero's will just cheer! 4:00 TDfan10 conf* I hope ______ goes 4:01 Drfizwuz997xlol yay 4:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 4:01 Coolboy87 : Goodbye you know good little..*Static* 4:01 AwesomeTD ' : "The votes are in!" 4:01 TrueCobalion : I did nothin man! 4:01 AwesomeTD ' : "The following people are safe..." 4:01 TrueCobalion : It was *cutoff* 4:01 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " 4:01 TDfan10 Blaineley! 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " " 4:02 The Villainous Vulture YES! 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " " 4:02 TrueCobalion : Phew! 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " " 4:02 The Villainous Vulture Heh heh... 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " " 4:02 Drfizwuz997xlol thanks you 4:02 TrueCobalion : *crosses fingers* 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " " 4:02 TDfan10 What about ME! 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " " 4:02 TrueCobalion : woo hoo *sarcastic* 4:02 Drfizwuz997xlol *thow marshmollows at heather 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : "and finally..." 4:02 Coolboy87 : Uh m? 4:02 TDfan10 YE$ 4:02 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe..." 4:03 Drfizwuz997xlol finally 4:03 Coolboy87 : Oh no. Am I gonna lave? Eep 4:03 TrueCobalion Eva and are low 4:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, if I didn't call you then you are LOW" 4:03 Coolboy87 : Thanks.. 4:03 TDfan10 so who is Low? 4:03 AwesomeTD ' : "And the person to go is..." 4:03 TDfan10 eh I think Zeke is out 4:03 Coolboy87 : Oh no..Oh no.. 4:03 AwesomeTD ' : " ! You are out! :D " 4:03 TrueCobalion : YES!!!! 4:03 TDfan10 DUH! 4:04 TrueCobalion : What! BIG RIP OFF MAN! 4:04 The Villainous Vulture Sorry Zekey... *Grins* 4:04 TrueCobalion : You will pay man! 4:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, that wraps up this episode!" 4:04 Coolboy87 : PHEW. I thought I was leaving 4:04 TrueCobalion : I did nothing *slammed by lame-o-sine door* 4:04 AwesomeTD ' : *KICKS out the Hurl of Shame* 4:04 TrueCobalion : -conf- Lets hope I do well with my bloated leg 4:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye guys" 4:04 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAAHHH!!! 4:04 AwesomeTD ''' : "See you next time!" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 4:05 TDfan10 BYE! Bye guys! Category:Episodes